Sakura Night
by FPSDennise
Summary: What happen when Naruto spend the night at Sakura house? Read to find out what happen. *Warning Lemon* Naru/Saku. Sakura POV


**Sakura **Night

Genre: **General/Romance**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and its characters but Masashi Kishimoto does. But the new plots are mine.**

Rated: **M. serious lemon.**

Summary**: What happen when Naruto spend the night at Sakura house?? Read to find out what happen. *Warning Lemon* Naru/Saku.**

**______________________________________________________________**

**Sakura First Sex POV**

His lips crested my own. Slowly he slipped his tongue over my lips, I pared my lips allowing him access to my mouth, He teased the inside of my mouth touching, Massaging, Feeling my tongue with his own.

Finding are way to the bed he lay me down still kissing me as much as I kissed him.

His hands felt their way down my back with such confidence and caring want for my body that sent me pleasure, The light dim yet illuminating light for the sweet vanilla candles.

My hands seeking something to touch I start with his hair feeling the soft thickness of it.

His hands move to my sides softly with a bit of presser he makes his way to my breasts dam! I had no idea how amazing his hands could be and curious I slowly move my hands from his hair and move to his back, I look at him and give him an smile he just grins and kisses my neck, as he kissed, Nipped and dragged his tongue against my sensitive skin, My hands move to his chest 'dam it' his shirt is in the way, I want to feel his chest with out his shirt blocking my way, I slowly move my hand down to the hem of his shirt I begin to peel it off of him but I cant quite get it off, Just as I was about to tear it to shreds he helps me and gives me a knowing smile, He pulls it over his head and drops it onto the floor, I place my hands on his chest, He feels strange under my hands but in a good way. Soft, Smooth and hard muscles.

He brings his lips to meet mine, Once again his hands travel to my back his hands are searching for something it took me a few seconds to realize what he was looking for but he finds it.

Slowly he pulls the zipper of my uniform down he only parts the back of it slightly to feel my flesh, 'god' dose his hands feel good the more he touched my body, The more kissed, nipped at my flesh the more my body ached to feel more of his touch.

He kisses me once again and takes deep breath and inhales the sent of my arousal and grins his hand traveled back to my uniform and he continued removing it from my heated body, As I feel his lips laying feather like kisses against my skin as he slides his my arms out my sleeves, I can feel my core begin to throb and become more wet more slick He moves my uniform Down away from my breasts, Down to pass my navel I can feel my face begin to burn with a blush, He notices it and kisses me on the forehead and places a hand on my right breast slowly as he rolls it and gently kneads I within his warm generous hands he makes my nipples become hard I feel his tongue traveling down my collar bone a moan escapes my lips he continues down to the valley between my breasts he takes my left nipple into his mouth playing with it with his tongue sucking it and nipping lightly on it, I don't know how much more I can take of this.

My hands become restless I move my hands down his back down to his bottom I feel him gasp at this and smile against my breast I tug at the drawstring on his shorts and attempted to remove his shorts but hand no luck again, He took this as hint to removed the rest of my clothing he slips it down my legs seeing that I wasn't wearing any underwear he smiles an removes it completely and places it on the floor, I sit up and pull off his shorts and drop them on the floor.

He begins to come forwarded, But I want a turn to play, Why should he have all the fun of teasing just because his a guy.

I stop him and push him down on the bed he gives off a chuckled and a smile.

I lean over him and begin to kiss his neck as my hand feels there way around his chest my lips begin to move down kissing and licking and nipping like he did before I wonder if his nipples have the same reaction as mine did, I let my tongue lick a nipple I hear him gasp I took this as yes, maybe I could got used to this the more control I could be in.

Feeling more curious my mouth made its way down to his now fully erect penis I took it in my hand feeling the texture of it smooth yet hared I stroked it a couple of times to get used to it he gasped growled and moaned as I did this a went to move it into my mouth but he stopped me and flipped us over so he was on top I giggled at this he looked at me with a glint of playfulness in his eyes, He kissed me like he couldn't get enough of my mouth and I did the same he broke the kiss as his mouth travel down my body till he reached my opening he traced his finger over my wetness as moaned escaped my lips he began to kiss me down there, I felt his something warm and wet cress the inside of my lips I mound as my hips move up wanting more I moaned incontrollable as he finds my clit and he knew it, He was playing with it enjoying this sweet touted that he was putting me though, He comes up to me with a lust filled gaze and a loving look upon his face he kiss me I can taste my essence on his lips, It was as bad as I would of thought it would be it but it tastes like us if that makes any sense.

He looked at me as he places his head at my opening still looking at me I give him a reassuring smile and nod as he pushes he length into me I feel a twinge of pain it hurts, God dose it hurt he reads my face as a tear escapes my eye and places a kiss on my lips and soon the pain subsides and I begin to rock my hips and begins to thrust slowly in to me. I moaned loudly causing him to growl and push a little harder which is throwing me in Ecstasy how can I still be thinking this straight oh god something happening I pushing my self faster and harder into him hoping for some kind of release.

As are pace increases and moans become louder this increasing pleasure is building until I feel my mussels tighten and releases as climax like a sweet pleasurable unexplainable burden has been lifted I hear him grunt and sigh as he releases inside of me as the memory of him is burned and etched deeply not only in my mined but in body as well.

As he rolls over he pulls me up to him "Sakura..are...are you okay?" Naruto says between pants the first words he says to me since we stared this are out of concern of my wellbeing

"I'm okay Naruto just a little tired." Sakura said. I look up at him and he placed a kiss on my forehead then on to my lips

"you know I think that was the best sex ever!" he said as he looked down at me with a smile "yeah Naruto it was."

I blushed and I gave him a smile he always loves making me smile.

He pulls my bed sheet up to us to keep us warm than he said some thing "With all the Moaning, Screaming and Cry's we made a bit of noise, I hope the neighbor didn't hear us I think that would be kind of hard to explain." he chuckled so do I but think he right, he starts to slip into a sleep, slowly I feel my self becoming more tired and it wont be long until I join him I look at him and smile, "Goodnight Naruto Kun." Sakura said.

Naruto said in a sleeping voice "Goodnight Sakura-Chan"

THE END


End file.
